deltalegionfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Widow's Sith Empire
This is the Sith empire of Darth Widow, no one knew about it except the members. BIOGRAPHY The empire was founded by Darth Widow in 10 B.T.C. in a space satation in the Dromund Kass Sector in secret. They made their first apperance in the battle of Ord Mantell when they single handedly destroyed a 1000 ship fleet with 3 blasts. Now he attacks strategic Republic bases in his Dreadnought: The Devastator. ORDER OF THE SITH LORD This is a 7 person group of sith lords that were all jedi (with the exception of Darth Recluse and the inqusitor). There is a rodian, an aqualish, a twi'lek, a duro, two humans, and a sith pureblood (Darth Recluse). The names and species of each sith lord: Darth Lekku:twi'lek, Darth Zhug:duro, Darth Raidian:rodian, Darth Aqua:aqualish, Darth Duel:human (marauder) and Darth Storm:human (inqusitor). SOLDIERS ﻿Sith Troopers: The troopers in the empire have the armor and equipment in the JCW, Sith Sniper Rifle (looks like regular rifle), Long Sword and Grenades. Sith Heavy Troopers: Same equipment in JCW, Heavy Repeating Cannons, Double Bladed Vibro-Sword, and Grenades. Sith Captains: Same equipment in JCW, Sith Assassin Pistol, Long Swords and Grenades Sith Assassin: Same equipment as in Dark Wars, a Force Pike. Sith Technician (male): Sith Trooper armor with 2 Blaster Pistol w/ Stun Baton. Sith Technician (female): Red Sith LT unif orm w/ Blaster Pistol and Stun Baton. Sith L.T: Same equipment in JCW, Blaster Pistol, Long Sword and Grenades. Sith Commandos: Same Weapons, Same Crimson armor, Light Repeating Rifle, Long Sword and Grenades. Sith Grenadier: Sith Trooper armor, Disruptor Rifle, Plasma, Ion and Thermal Grenades. Sith Guard: Gold Sith Trooper uniform and Sith Assault Rifles w/Long Sword and Grenades (Captains, L.T., and female technician have red uniforms) SITH RANKS AND EQUIPMENT Sith Students: They look like Hijata has a short red lightsaber (also have many aliens but not ithorians or sith pure bloods because ithorians are scientist and there is one sith pureblood) Sith Apprentice: Same robes in Dark Wars, has a red lightsaber. Dark jedi: Same rodes in JCW, has a red lightsaber for next dark jedi rank or purple lightsaber for sith sorcerer. Dark Knght: Same robes like Dark Jedi in JCW but with capes, has two red short lightsabers. Sith Sorcerer: Robes of the sith master in Freedon Nadd's tomb, has a purple lightsaber and master of the force. Dark Master: Face of the sith governor, armor of Darth Bandon, double-bladed red lightsaber. Sith Warrior: Same robes in Dark Wars in Freedon Nadd's tomb, nothing (in training) and purple short lightsaber. Sith Master: Same armored robes in JCW, has purple double-bladed lightsaber. Droids The droids the empire were Sentinal-class war droid.They had hundereds if not thousands of war droids in the empire.The leader of the empire, Darth Widow, had his own droid named RA-01 who could make other war droids. Ships There are about 3 million ships in the sith empire.One of them was Darth Widow's personal crusier and the rest were interdicter-class Cruisers and Centurion-Class Battle Crusiers. In the empire there were space satation looked like the Star Forge and all of the sith cruisers were nothing Interdicter class cruisers.Darth Widow,Dark lord of the sith and Lord of Power, has a Harrower-Class Drednought named The Devastator. IMPERIAL GUARD The Imperial Guard is the most Elite non-force sensitive fighting force in the empire. They serve only Darth Widow and Recluse and are loyal to the core. They had Blaster rifles, Snipers, and Melee experts. Category:Empire Category:Trooper Category:Starship Category:Sith Category:Droid Category:Inquisitor Category:Acolytes Category:Darth Category:Space Station Category:Widow Category:Darth Widow Category:Dark Knight Category:Sentinal-Class Category:Sith Commando Category:Warrior Category:Dark Category:Side Category:Dark Side Category:Force Category:War Category:Force Adept Category:Darth Widows Sith Empire Category:War Droid